Por qué luchamos
by Misila
Summary: Siempre es más sencillo ver las cosas en blanco y negro: los que no están conmigo, están contra mí. Pero Leanne no puede engañarse en paz, no con cierta persona haciendo comentarios que remueven su conciencia.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Citas célebres v.2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi cita aparece debajo del título del fic.

* * *

**_Por qué luchamos_**

o—o

_La guerra es una masacre entre gente que no se conoce para provecho de gente que sí se conoce pero que no se masacra_. —**Paul Valèry**

o—o

Leanne no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Hogwarts fuese a ser igual tras la muerte de Dumbledore, pero el horror que se ha encontrado supera con creces sus expectativas.

La situación no es fácil. Lo que un día fue su hogar ahora es un campo de batalla contra la tiranía de los Carrow, en el que día a día los que se niegan a aceptar el nuevo régimen luchan contra los dictadores y, pese a acabar perdiendo, con heridas y más dolor que cuando se han levantado, no olvidar su propósito.

¿Un consejo? Leanne lo tiene claro: no meterte donde no te llaman.

Evidentemente, no lo sigue al pie de la letra. Claro. Porque eso sería lo lógico.

Tampoco se pone en el punto de mira de los Carrow, porque Leanne Deadman no es tan idiota como pueda parecer. Sin embargo, suele acabar machacada, como el resto. Y preguntándose, al final del día, por qué sigue haciéndolo.

¿De qué sirve luchar? No son más que unos niñatos rebelándose contra algo que les está grande, unos colegiales desobedientes. ¿De qué va a servir lo que consigan? Aun en el improbable caso de que ganasen, su victoria no llegaría más allá de los jardines del colegio.

Leanne intenta pensar en otra cosa, no dejarse llevar por el pesimismo, mientras vomita de nuevo. Se limpia las lágrimas y, tras respirar hondo varias veces, se obliga a pensar de nuevo en los motivos por los que _debe_ seguir luchando.

_Los nacidos de muggles_, recuerda. _Son tan magos como nosotros_.

No obstante, esas palabras se le antojan vacías, sin sentido, cuando el dolor de la cruciatus, que ha logrado olvidar mientras expulsaba el almuerzo, vuelve en todo su apogeo. Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos y bajan por sus mejillas, y Leanne se apoya en la puerta de madera de excusado, sentada en el suelo. Todo esto es por los nacidos de muggles, pero ¿quién lucha por los alumnos abandonados a su suerte en Hogwarts?

Escucha pasos en el exterior y trata de reprimir los violentos sollozos en que se ha transformado su respiración. No quiere que la encuentren llorando. Sobre todo porque sabe que probablemente Ernie haya salido peor parado.

—¿Hola? —del otro lado de la puerta llega una voz femenina, preocupada. Leanne no sabe a quién pertenece, ni le interesa. Sólo quiere que se largue y la deje en paz con su dolor y su miseria—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Lárgate! —ordena Leanne.

Los pasos se acercan a la puerta.

—¡Alohomora!

Leanne se pone en pie rápidamente para adoptar una postura algo más digna, pero no puede evitar que la desconocida la vea llorando, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas hinchadas. Agacha la cabeza para que su cabello rubio oculte parcialmente su rostro mientras se enjuga las lágrimas como puede.

—Largo de aquí —vuelve a decir—. No te interesa que yo esté…

—¿Es por lo de los Carrow? —la interrumpe la chica.

Leanne mira por primera vez a la recién llegada. Es algo más baja que ella, con el pelo más rubio que el de la Hufflepuff y los ojos increíblemente claros. Su corbata es verde y plateada, y en su túnica está bordado el escudo de Slytherin. Una oleada de odio irracional invade a Leanne. Quizá sea un error, pero, sobre todo desde que empezó este curso de pesadilla, asocia a los Slytherins con los Carrow. Por todo Hogwarts corre el rumor de que son los ojos y oídos de los Carrow, pero eso no es lo que Leanne más detesta de ellos.

En el fondo, Leanne los envidia. Porque son capaces de seguir el consejo que ella misma se da e ignora cada vez que defiende a algún alumno menor o echa una mano a lo que queda del ED, el grupo al que se unió Katie hace dos años. Porque tienen la suficiente sangre fría para mantenerse al margen y no salir perjudicados. Porque son más listos que el resto.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le espeta Leanne de malos modos.

La chica retrocede un paso y sus labios forman algo parecido a un puchero. Leanne se dice que no es más que una niña mimada y añade eso a una lista de prejuicios que nada salvo el rencor la ha animado a elaborar. _Viene a reírse. Está malcriada. Probablemente sus padres sean mortífagos y estén matando nacidos de muggles ahí fuera…_

—Son unos brutos —dice la chica tras unos instantes.

—Pero tú y tus amigos les laméis el culo para vivir mejor que el resto.

La rabia hace brotar más lágrimas de sus ojos, y Leanne sale del baño a grandes zancadas, sin mirar atrás ni una vez ni preocuparse por el daño que parece haber hecho a la chica con sus palabras. No se fija en la mirada llorosa de la desconocida, y se limita a alimentar su rencor hacia esa niña que, en realidad, no le ha hecho nada.

o—o

—Daphne, nos odian.

La aludida mira a su hermana. Astoria está sentada junto a ella en la biblioteca, estudiando Herbología. O eso finge hacer. La mayor mira alrededor, y tras asegurarse de que Pince no está cerca se inclina hacia Astoria para preguntarle al oído:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Astoria la mira. Sus ojos grises, el único rasgo que las dos comparten, están llenos de tristeza.

—Antes, cuando he ido al baño, he escuchado a una chica llorando —explica—. Y… sólo quería intentar consolarla, de verdad, pero me ha mandado al cuerno. Dice que estamos lamiéndoles el culo a los Carrow.

Daphne se muerde el labio, y Astoria comprende que lo que diga a partir de ahora no será cierto. Y si lo es, su hermana moldeará la realidad para hacerla menos cruda, más dulce a sus oídos. Para proteger a Astoria del mundo, como siempre ha hecho.

—Supongo que no se puede ser objetivo con los Carrow matándote a cruciatus —opina—. No le hagas caso; lo que pasa es que ellos creen en los extremos: o estás contra los Carrow o con ellos. Que piense lo que le dé la gana. Tú y yo no estamos con los Carrow, ¿o sí?

Astoria niega con la cabeza. Claro que no están con los Carrow. Ella, al menos, no lo está; los ha visto ensañarse con los alumnos de primero y es sencillamente horrible. Todo por defender a los _sangre limpia_, según parece. Aunque los alumnos de la _Resistencia_, como han empezado a llamarlos, tampoco han hecho nada para ganarse el respeto de la muchacha; opinan que todo el que no les ayude es un traidor y lo dejan de lado, básicamente lo que ha ocurrido con todos los alumnos de Slytherin.

Entonces, ¿por qué le importa la opinión de esa Hufflepuff? Astoria debería desear que se fuera al cuerno con sus prejuicios.

Mientras va con su hermana al Gran Comedor para cenar, Astoria le da vueltas al asunto. Pero no encuentra la respuesta en la sopa, ni en el filete asado que se come después. Daphne parece intuir que no está muy puesta en el presente, porque no intenta llamar su atención en todo el rato y sólo le habla para desearle buenas noches antes de subir a su dormitorio.

Observando en la oscuridad el dosel de su cama, Astoria da con el motivo por el que le han dolido tanto las palabras de la chica: porque, simplemente, no son ciertas.

o—o

Leanne no se encuentra mejor cuando amanece. Ignora la mirada llena de preocupación que le dirige Susan cuando ve las profundas ojeras con las que ha saldado esa noche en vela y se lava la cara, comprobando el mal aspecto que tiene al mirarse en el espejo.

Se repite, de nuevo, su consejo personal: _No te metas donde no te llaman_. Está casi segura de que hoy, como todos los días desde que empezó el curso, fracasará en su misión de seguir esa idea, pero no pierde nada por intentarlo.

Camina hacia el Gran Comedor a paso lento, escuchando a medias la conversación entre Susan y Hannah, que cuchichean emocionadas por algo. Al parecer Padma Patil ha empezado a salir con Smith, probablemente la persona más rancia y repelente a la que Leanne ha conocido jamás. Se pregunta qué habrá visto Padma en él, además de que por culpa del Hufflepuff la chica fue pillada in fraganti y castigada por Amycus Carrow con la cruciatus. _Sí, Smith es todo un caballero_, piensa Leanne con sarcasmo.

Cuando está a punto de entrar para comer, sin embargo, nota un tirón en el hombro. Leanne se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con la chica que ayer la vio llorar.

Su expresión se endurece al instante.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeta. La chica mira a Susan y Hannah, que se han detenido y observan con sorpresa a la muchacha—. Ahora os alcanzo —les dice; no cree que vaya a tener muchos problemas para enfrentarse a una compañera menor que ella. A unas malas, siempre puede echarle un maleficio. Aunque sea una Slytherin consentida de los Carrow.

—No tienes razón —declara la muchacha—. Los Slytherins no lamemos el culo a nadie. Y si algunos lo hacen, no creo que sea por la Casa en la que estamos.

Leanne pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, déjame en paz —ordena—. Piensa lo que te dé la gana y di lo que te plazca; tengo cosas que hacer.

Para su sorpresa, la chica le tiende la mano.

—Me llamo Astoria, ¿y tú?

—Oye, esto empieza a ser surrealista… —empieza Leanne, pero algo en la mirada de Astoria le impide seguir. Los ojos grises de la chica brillan con una determinación que casi da miedo—. Leanne. ¿Contenta?

—No —Astoria sonríe—. No hasta que dejes de odiarme sin conocerme.

El resentimiento que Leanne siente hacia la chica crece exponencialmente a cada segundo que Astoria mantiene esa sonrisa impertinente en el rostro. Por las calzas de Merlín, ¿qué diablos pretende?

—Voy a desayunar —declara—; tengo hambre.

Astoria no intenta retenerla, algo que sorprende gratamente a Leanne. La joven se sienta junto a sus compañeros y empieza a beberse un vaso de café humeante lleno hasta el borde.

No puede evitar darle vueltas a las palabras de Astoria. Intenta no hacerlo, porque lo poco que ha dicho la chica es tan sencillo que remueve su conciencia. Y Leanne sospecha que, si no fuese cierto, ella no se sentiría mal ahora.

o—o

Astoria corre hacia Leanne cuando la ve saliendo del invernadero. Detecta la expresión de irritación en que se convierte su rostro cuando la joven la identifica y casi siente ganas de reír. Sin embargo, en su lugar se detiene cuando está frente a ella.

—Mira, niña… —empieza Leanne.

—Sigues sin tener razón —decreta Astoria, y procede a sacar la maquinaria del plan B. El plan A no ha dado resultado; los tres días que lleva persiguiendo a la Hufflepuff por Hogwarts y soltándole indirectas con cada vez menos sutilidad para hacerla pensar no han tenido el menor éxito. Así que a Astoria no le queda más remedio que tomar medidas desesperadas—: ¿Tienes un momento?

—No, tengo Transformaciones —gruñe la muchacha—. Sigo sin comprender por qué te importa.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Y va a ser largo —explica Astoria.

Las dos chicas se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Leanne observa a la Slytherin, evaluándola, y Astoria intenta no parecer tan poca cosa como Daphne le dice que aparenta ser.

—Está bien —acepta Leanne—. Cuando salga de Transformaciones te veo en el vestíbulo y me dices lo que quiera que te apetezca decirme. Pero —agrega, levantando un dedo—, si no te sales con la tuya me dejarás en paz de una puñetera vez. ¿Serás capaz de cumplirlo?

Astoria se lo piensa unos segundos.

—Vale —responde, convencida. Hará entrar en razón a Leanne, está segura de ello.

o—o

Cuando Leanne sale de Transformaciones, está de mal humor y lo último que necesita es aguantar a la pesada de Astoria.

No obstante, la idea de que si finge escucharla durante el tiempo suficiente la Slytherin dejará en paz a Leanne por una vez por todas ayuda a la joven a armarse de valor para dirigirse al vestíbulo, donde efectivamente encuentra a Astoria Greengrass esperándola, sentada en la escalera principal y tamborileando en el escalón de piedra con los dedos pálidos y delgados. Se pone en pie cuando la ve, y agarra a Leanne del brazo para guiarla por un pasillo apenas transitado.

Leanne se sacude del agarre de la chica; sabe caminar por sí misma. La sigue hasta que Astoria abre una puerta, comprueba que no hay nadie en el interior y le hace señas para que entre.

Es una clase con los pupitres apilados en el fondo; debe de llevar tiempo sin utilizarse. Leanne cierra la puerta tras ella y se cruza de brazos, impaciente, pero Astoria se deja caer en el suelo y da palmadas a las losas de piedra, invitando a la Hufflepuff a hacer lo mismo. Tras unos segundos, Leanne pone los ojos en blanco y cede, sentándose frente a Astoria.

—Bien, ¿qué diablos quieres? —inquiere, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que me escuches —responde Astoria simplemente—. Es muy fácil para ti y tus amigos odiarnos.

Leanne entorna los ojos.

—Si quieres hacerte la víctima…

—No, no quiero —la interrumpe Astoria—. Al menos, no más que tú. "Oh, pobres de nosotros, que luchamos contra los Carrow y nadie nos apoya" —se burla, poniendo una voz aguda y quejumbrosa—. No me mires así. Hacéis eso. Sois incapaces de manteneros callados, os castigan, y la culpa la tenemos los que no hacemos nada, ¿verdad?

—Oh, vamos—replica Leanne—. Las dos sabemos que todos los Slytherins estáis con ellos. No podemos dejar que sepáis nada, porque en cuanto descubrís algo corréis a contárselo para que os tengan aprecio.

—Eso no es verdad —Astoria tiene los dientes tan apretados que apenas se entienden sus palabras—. No tienes ni idea; nosotros no vamos chivándonos. Los odiamos tanto como vosotros, la diferencia es que no somos tan imbéciles como para dejar que se enteren.

Las palabras de la Slytherin sientan a Leanne como una bofetada. La chica tarda unos segundos en encontrar la réplica:

—¿Y qué dice eso de vosotros? Sois unos cobardes; ni siquiera intentáis que Hogwarts vaya a mejor. Agacháis la cabeza y os conformáis viendo cómo torturan a los que hacemos algo útil.

—¿Nos culpas por no querer que nos torturen? —inquiere Astoria, incrédula—. ¡Sois más imbéciles de lo que dice mi hermana!

Leanne no quiere seguir discutiendo con Astoria. Empieza a darse cuenta de que ha enfocado el asunto mal y no le gusta. Es más fácil establecer dos bandos: el bando en el que está ella y el otro. Y es insultantemente sencillo odiar a los que no están con ella, buscar motivos por los que odiarlos, tacharlos de cobardes y de lameculos de los Carrow.

Nunca se ha parado a pensar en cómo deben de ver ellos el asunto. Y ahora Astoria la está obligando a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no hacéis nada? —pregunta. Y, por primera vez, no lo hace con tono acusador.

Astoria aparta la mirada.

—¿Por qué vosotros hacéis algo? No sirve para nada.

La parte más revolucionaria de Leanne protesta ante ese comentario.

—Sí sirve —replica automáticamente—. Podemos…

Astoria enarca una ceja, escéptica, y Leanne se calla.

—Los Carrow son profesores y tienen autoridad sobre nosotros. Es mejor no molestarles.

—No pienso hacer eso —gruñe Leanne—. Los nacidos de muggles…

—Los están metiendo en la cárcel, tanto si vosotros molestáis a los Carrow como si no —la voz de Astoria destila tristeza—. A mí también me gustaría poder hacer algo —admite—. Odio que Hogwarts esté así.

Leanne se muerde el labio.

—Puedes…

—No voy a unirme a vosotros —la corta Astoria—. Porque da igual lo que hagamos aquí, ¿verdad? En realidad, sólo se solucionaría si se venciese al Señor Tenebroso. Y eso lo hará Potter. Si es que no está muerto.

Leanne baja la mirada. Por mucho que le reviente reconocerlo, Astoria tiene razón.

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que pensáis los Slytherins? ¿Que hacemos el tonto y que ésta no es nuestra guerra?

—No sé lo que piensan los demás —Astoria se encoge de hombros—. Pero yo creo que en cierto modo es admirable.

o—o

Esa noche, Leanne no consigue conciliar el sueño. Sigue dándole vueltas a las palabras de Astoria. Sus ganas de luchar, de rebelarse, no se han apagado ni un poco, pero por primera vez no sabe hasta qué punto es importante lo que están haciendo. La verdadera lucha no la están librando ellos pintando las paredes por las noches y tratando de hacer imposible la labor docente de los Carrow.

Lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts es una representación a escala y tremendamente edulcorada de la guerra que se desarrolla más allá de los terrenos del castillo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me ha resultado bastante difícil plasmar lo que quería en este fic, y al final no estoy segura de que haya conseguido dejar clara la idea, si bien a mí me parece que he conseguido que parte de la esencia se quede entre las palabras. En otro orden de cosas, le he cogido mucho cariño a Leanne y Astoria escribiendo sobre ellas.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
